Birthday Surprise
by xXxElectraxXx
Summary: Harry has planned something special for Severus' birthday every year and Severus never wanted to celebrate. This year, Harry has listened to his lover and planned nothing- or has he? WARNING: SLASH. HPxSS


Hi guys. This is my first ever oneshot so I'm not overly experienced in this field but I just had to write something for Severus' birthday! Hope you enjoy! WARNING: Please do not read if you are not comfortable with explicit M/M slash.

* * *

><p><span>Birthday Surprise<span>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

It was freezing outside. Yes, it was the middle of winter but the snowstorm outside was beyond anyone's expectations of the day. No one had dared step out into the blizzard since that morning when even Hagrid had been blown over when trying to go back to his hut after breakfast. If the wind and snow could carry a half-giant, albeit only a foot along the ground, imagine what it would to do the students, particularly the small ones. Severus smiled sinisterly to himself at the thought of it- the war had changed the man entirely but there would always be an air of amusement at these thoughts. Of course, it was all in jest, despite the fact that Severus' exterior was as icy and cold as the Hogwarts ground was at that moment, he cared deeply for every last one of his students. He would never admit to this but truth be told, he was certain that it was common knowledge by now, taking into consideration that he was known by the world for his Order of Merlin, First Class for his efforts as a spy in the war. It was becoming increasingly difficult to act like the bastard everyone always thought him to be.

As if the hero status and heightened happiness since the war wasn't enough to demolish the students' fear of him, there was also the fact that he was the lover of Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World. In fact, this had been the case for ten years now and although he tried his best to portray his harshness to the students, Harry had been trying his best to convince them that it wasn't the real him. This irritated Severus at first but of course, you couldn't stay mad at the one you loved and so he had to grudgingly accept his role as a war hero and Harry Potter's partner.

The day appeared to get better as it went on. Staff were patrolling the school, ensuring that students weren't getting up to too much trouble and that they were staying safe. Lessons had to be cancelled, due to the extreme amount of noise that the blizzard was causing against the windows and the Potions Master had managed to hand out several detentions already. Severus' duty was nearly over and he groaned to himself, wondering what Harry would have in store for him once he got back to their chambers. Today was in fact Severus' 52nd birthday and every year that they had been together, Harry had made a massive deal out of it. As much as he appreciated the thought behind it, Severus did not see the point in celebrating becoming yet another year older and did not really want a fuss made out of him. His 50th birthday was completely ridiculous, as Harry had decided to throw him a huge party. Admittedly, he did actually have fun and the sex afterwards was indescribable but he didn't need anything special to celebrate.

It wasn't long before his patrolling duties were taken over by the Herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom and he resigned to the dungeons to see what was waiting for him. When he had slipped through the portrait however, Harry was simply sitting on the sofa, reading a book about Quidditch.

'Hi Sev' he said without looking up.

'Hi' he replied, taken aback. Did Harry not even realise that it was his birthday today?

'What's up? You look moody' he said after finally looking at his partner.

'Nothing. Just infernal first years running around like idiots.'

'Come sit down.' Severus sat next to Harry and tried to think of a reason to ask Harry about the day. Thinking of something, he sat at the desk and got out a spare piece of parchment and his quill.

'What're you doing Sev?' asked Harry inquisitively.

'Writing that letter to that idiotic Daily Prophet reporter.' Harry laughed out loud at the thought of this.

'She only spelt one potion wrong!'

'It was an important potion!'

'Of course' he rolled his eyes.

'Are you going to answer me about the date or do I have to get up and look at the calendar?'

'You should know what the date is, Sev.'

'Why's that?'

'It's your birthday. Surely you knew that!'

'Oh, so it is. Thank you.' Severus continued to write. He allowed his disappointment to fill him up, as he realised that his partner genuinely didn't care that it was his birthday. He finished the letter and placed it to one side, not wanting to send any owl out in the blizzard.

'So, what're we doing tonight?'

'We can't do anything Sev. Have you not seen the weather?' Harry laughed.

'I know that. I meant are we having something for dinner here or just going to the feast?'

'Oh. I hadn't thought. I suppose we'll just go to the feast.'

'Oh ok. Usually you cook something on my birthday' said Severus hopefully.

'Yeah I know but every year you moan that you don't want any fuss and that getting older is nothing to be happy about so I thought you'd rather that we didn't do anything this year.'

'You've finally started listening to me then?' Severus tried to sound genuine and walked through to his and Harry's bedroom, thinking he might just curl up with a book. To his complete surprise, the bed sheets had been changed to his favourites: blood red silk with a black asp in the middle, which was barely distinguishable underneath the small pile of presents that lay on his bed. In his shock, Severus didn't even sense his lover come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Harry kissed the older man's neck and whispered into his ear.

'As if I wasn't going to make a big deal out of your birthday.'

'There's me thinking you had finally started to listen to me' Severus smirked.

'Why break the habit of a lifetime?' Harry turned his lover around in his arms and planted a kiss lightly on his lips.

'My thoughts precisely.'

'Don't tell me you were actually disappointed!'

'No. I knew what you were doing. I was playing along.'

'Of course you were. Now which one do you want to unwrap first?' Severus looked around at the presents playfully before grabbing Harry and kissing his neck, whispering his answer against his skin and making the younger man tremble.

'This one. I'm unwrapping this one first.' Without any argument, Harry took out his wand and moved Severus' presents to the other side of the room and allowed himself to be flung onto the bed. His wand flew out of his hand and fell to the floor as his lover fell on top on him on the bed. Harry felt the silk from the sheets brush the exposed skin from where his shirt had ridden up; it would've been sensual if it weren't for the aggression that Severus was showing. With all the strength he could muster, Harry flipped his lover off him and changed their positions so that he was on top. He smirked at the man underneath him as he struggled to regain the lost power. Instead, Severus took to removing as many of Harry's clothes he could reach until the man on top of him was almost completely naked. He growled at any item of clothing that got in his way and tore Harry's underwear when it wouldn't move. Harry sighed in passion as he felt his semi-hard cock hit the cold air.

Remembering that this was a battle for dominance, Harry shook himself back to reality and began slowly removing Severus' many clothes. He made sure that he could feel every movement and took his time more and more as he progressed so that by the time he was removing Severus' underwear, it took him nearly a full minute. He made sure that he pulled them tight to increase the feeling as they slipped down Severus' impressive erection. The man bucked up into them as they slid off his head and moaned out loud. Severus Snape had always been the most self-controlled human being in the world and would never have shown anyone his true emotions. That all changed after he had been with Harry- it had taken the wizard a long time to gain his trust and establish a relationship but it had been worth it. Being with Harry made Severus happy and this meant that he didn't need his self-protective shields up and so, during sex, Severus had become increasingly vocal over the years.

When both men were fully naked, Harry felt himself harden completely under the watch of his partner. He looked into Severus' eyes and saw the desire there, which egged him on. He leaned in towards him and allowed their most sensitive areas to touch ever so slightly and saw Severus bite down on his bottom lip. Harry knew that sign too well and realised that his partner was trying not to beg for more. Perhaps he had tortured Severus enough, yet he still wanted to tease the man more. He moved his hips so that just the tip of his erection was touching Severus' and he brushed the other man's entire length with it. Severus let out a long sigh before pulling Harry around the waist and forcing him fully against him, causing both men to groan loudly. Their erections were grinding together and they soon picked up a rhythm against one another. Grunts turned into gasps. Gasps turned into moans. Then soon enough, the amazing friction that they had caused just wasn't enough.

Harry took himself off Severus and kissed and nibbled all the way down his body until he reached the man's thighs. He repeatedly licked around Severus' balls, careful to only slightly touch them with his tongue, enough to drive his partner wild but not enough to cause any real stimulation. Severus twitched at every movement, subconsciously hoping that the small moves would make Harry touch him where he needed it most. Eventually however, his lover gave into the pleas for attention and Severus felt his whole cock engulfed by warmth and wetness. Harry had taken Severus into his mouth with no warning whatsoever and began sucking him slowly- this was exactly the opposite of what Severus wanted but at least it was a start. He moaned Harry's name as the man continued to suck his shaft, all the time continually squeezing Severus' balls. Harry' speed progressed, along with Severus' moans that became louder as his lover's mouth moved faster. The older man tried to push Harry's head away, knowing that he was getting far too excited to be able to continue.

Taking the hint, Harry pulled away and sat with his legs either side of Severus', allowing his hardness to point upwards, practically aiming at his lover. Severus took hold of it in one hand and gave a few strokes, watching Harry's face change as he did so. He continued his motions slowly as he reached behind and grabbed Harry's backside with his other hand and squeezed it hard. Harry gasped and wiggled on Severus' thighs, feeling one very hard erection probing him. Knowing that they were both ready, Severus summoned the lubricant before lathering one finger in it and inserting it inside Harry. It was swallowed by Harry's anus instantly and the man began to slowly ride Severus' finger, trying to force it against his prostate. Severus knew that Harry would try this however and did not allow it to happen. Instead, he pushed another lubricated finger alongside it and began scissoring them, watching Harry wiggle more against his erection. Clearly his lover had had enough of the pretence- they had done this so many times now that Severus barely needed to prepare Harry at all. He let Harry lube up his cock as he stroked it up and down in his hand. Severus had slept with Harry for ten years and they had tried every position possible- there was nothing new anymore but it was still just as exciting every single time. Every time they had sex, it felt like the first time but better and he couldn't wait to be inside his Harry.

Severus pulled his lover's cheeks apart and allowed him to slowly lower himself onto his cock. He felt a hot tightness overwhelm him as he became buried to the hilt inside Harry, who was already panting. They set up a slow pace at first with Severus pushing up gradually to every one of Harry's downward thrusts. Eventually, the slow pace was no longer enough for either of them and Harry began pushing harder against Severus, wanting to feel as much of the man inside him as he could. The sweat build up along with their passion and Harry felt himself get closer and closer to the edge of pleasure. He held himself back, knowing that this being Severus' birthday, he wanted him to cum first. Severus could see the familiar expression in his lover's face as he saw the ecstasy grow.

'Cum for me.'

'No' Harry panted. 'You first.'

'I'll follow, I promise.'

'Together' he managed to let out. They caught each other's eye contact as they prepared themselves. It was like an unspoken agreement between them and when the emerald eyes met the obsidian of his lover, Harry burst all over Severus' stomach and chest as he felt hot seed fill him at the same time. The two partners called out each other's names as the overwhelming power of their orgasms hit them and they soon collapsed on the bed with Severus wrapped in Harry's arms. He lent against his lover's chest as he tried to regain his breath.

'Wow. I don't think I'm going to be complaining about celebrating my birthday ever again.'

'You've still got more presents to open.'

'I'll open them later- this is enough for now.'

'I love you Sev.'

'I love you too Harry. Thank you.' The two smiled at each other, not even noticing that in all their noise, the blizzard had subsided, leaving a thick blanket of snow on the grounds of Hogwarts. With no loud wind and snow to irritate them, Harry and Severus fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>So what did everyone think? Please review and let me know. Happy birthday Severus Snape- The Bravest Man We Ever Knew.<p> 


End file.
